A triple-laser flow cytometer has been developed so that various immuno-fluorescent labeling techniques may be employed for the investigation of cell kinetics. The electronics portion of the system has been redesigned to be compatible with an IBM AT personal computer. The new design was facilitated by first developing an analog flow-cytometry simulator, complete with computer hand shaking. This simulator was used extensively in the development of the new software for the system. Gating, ratio subtraction and logarithmic preprocessing are all done by the computer, greatly reducing the analog electronic pre- processing requirements. The high optical sensitivity of the basic system has permitted the flow cytometric analysis of the DNA synthetic cycle of Candida Species.